It All Started With A Dragon
by Mistress of All Worlds
Summary: Cleao thinks about her adventures and the people who were in the adventures at night. Sorry, I can't think of a better summary! Plase read and review!


* Myst pops in* Hello everybody I'm the Mistress of All Worlds but you can call me Myst for short! There's finally an Orphen section! Yes! Well, sit back, relax, and bring me some food!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Orphen so don't sue me! Anyways, I'm broke ^_^;.  
  
  
  
It All Started With A Dragon  
  
Cleao looked around the campground and sighed. It was at night and she was the only one awake. Lecky slept soundly by her while Majic was in the sleeping bag right next to hers snoring slightly. Cleao giggled a bit. Then of course, there was Orphen. She frowned. There he was, sleeping soundly still looking grim. Oh how, Cleao wanted to reach out and help him but she knew he'd just push her away.  
  
She wondered how she ever got in on this adventure. I mean trying to change dragons into humans while the most powerful group of sorcerers were after you certainly wasn't considered ladylike. And lets not forget all the dresses she had ruined from running or falling or climbing mountains. But she knew how she started following Orphen.  
  
It all started with a dragon.  
  
It started way back when she was still playing with dolls. Orphen had been practicing at the Tower of Fang with Azalea when they came across that sword. The Sword of Baltanders. Azalea was so mystified with it and so caught up in trying to be more powerful, she didn't see what would be some of the consequences of her actions. Then she became the Bloody August. It pained Cleao to see Orphen so troubled by this.  
  
But Cleao was also envious.  
  
Cleo knew from the moment she met Orphen that she was in love with him. Though, she got mad at him and tried to kill him with that sword, deep down inside she knew she dearly cared for him. And when she found out how close Orphen and Azalea were, she was jealous. For a few days, she thought of sabotaging the mission so she could have Orphen all to herself. But, no. Orphen would be seriously pissed off at her and she couldn't live if he was really angry with her forever. She thought might as well let Orphen be happy even though that she wouldn't be happy.  
  
But she knew she would never be alone. For there was Lecky. Oh, adorable little Lecky! The little wolf pup that bounded upon her when she was lost in a mystical forest. That cute blue pup somehow wriggled himself into her life. Now, wherever she went, he went, too. It was like have a little sister except Lecky definitely wasn't annoying. He was probably the best thing to happen in her life. Not counting Orphen.  
  
And she couldn't forget Majic. Though, she wasn't attracted to him emotionally. He was one of the greatest friends she ever had. He would always be there to back her up and help her when they were in school. Even now, he still was there for her. He would never go away. And she knew whenever she was back in town, he'd be there working in his father's bar with his goofy grin and cheery attitude. He was like the brother she never had.  
  
They had been on all these adventures together. They had seen so many different things and met many different people including that one wolf priestess Majic fell in love with. He was just about to kiss her when Orphen interrupted. Majic fumed at him for weeks. Cleao giggled it was so funny.  
  
"Cleao?" a voice asked. Cleao turned around and saw Orphen looking at her wide-awake.  
  
"What?" Cleao said putting her attitude back on.  
  
"Why are you still awake?" Orphen asked wondering why the rich, snobby brat was not sleeping and giggling of all things.  
  
"I was thinking," she answered annoyed.  
  
"About what?" Orphen said wanting to know more.  
  
"Why are you so nosy? Leave me alone! I'm going to sleep!" Cleao snapped at him. With that, she turned around and lay on her mat and secretly smiled to herself.  
  
Orphen sighed. There was something strange about that girl.  
  
Well how did you like? Please review! 


End file.
